breakoutkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Fontleroy
was an escaped convict, first appearing in the episode, An Unjust Death. Character History Damien was in for killing three coeds along with his accomplice Brent Howson over a three month cooling period. At his trial, Lloyd Lowery testified that Damien should be institutionalized. Enraged, Damien attempted to assault Lloyd as a result. It took two bailiffs to hold Damien back. Imprisonment and Escape Damien spent ten years in prison while his partner was sent to a different prison. In those ten years, he slowly gathered knowledge about the prison and its workings. Then he engineered an escape plan by killing the guard in his cell and taught himself Hebrew to stop the prison's search dogs after he learned the dogs were trained in Israel and understood the language and commands. Crime Spree After he got out, he went to pick up supplies left to him by an female contact on the outside. But unfortunately, the car she left wouldn't start. However, he improvised and killed an old man for access to his car. After that, he went to Marge's house to wait for her to help Brent escape from his prison. When Brent got out, he made a call to Damien to tell him that Lloyd Lowery was working with the Marshals. When they all met at the house, Damien killed Marge and put her in the tub. After killing her, they leave and place a call to Lowery to taunt him. They then procure their next victim and try to go back to their old methods of killing. The pair kidnap a jogger and again call Lloyd to taunt him. The Marshals are able to track them down by using the GPS in the jogger's watch. Charlie ends up killing Brent but Damien shoots him in the chest afterward. He turns his gun on Lloyd and tries to kill him, but Ray shouts out to Charlie, giving Lloyd the distraction he needed to stab Damien in the leg with a pair of scissors. Damien escapes, but Charlie's wound ends up killing him and the Breakout Kings swear they will get Damien. After a few weeks, he starts sending Lloyd postcards as clues to where and when he will be when he kills his next victim. He does this because since Brent is dead he no longer has an audience and decides to make Lloyd his unwilling audience. In the first victim, Lloyd manages to figure out Damien's clues and successfully save the girl. He then kidnaps another girl and this time leaves clues for Lloyd to follow. Damien kidnaps him and makes him watch him kill his next victim by overdosing her with prescription pills, the same way Lloyd killed the girl he went to prison for (accidentally, of course). Kidnapping of Teresa Zancanelli and death After taunting the team for weeks, Damien kidnaps Ray's daughter Teresa and sets up a "scavenger hunt" for Lloyd with a four hour time limit as he has trapped Teresa in a box and after four hours, her air will run out. The team are unable to track his calls due to his signal bouncing off random cell towers. During the "hunt," they visit an old boyfriend of Julianne's, Charlie's widow, and the parents of the girl who's death Lloyd was responsible for. In each place, except Charlie's house, Damien gets in by using Charlie's badge and posing as him. At Charlie's house, he somehow sneaks in with no one noticing and hides his clue in Charlie's ashes, forcing Ray to dig through it to find the clue. Damien eventually explains he wants Lloyd to kill Max Morris in order to truly understand him and then he will reveal Teresa's location. After another failed attempt to trace his call, Ray and Lloyd travel to the underpass Damien specified while Damien travels to a nearby apartment building and gets an old woman to let him into her apartment by pretending to be a maintenance man and proceeds to murder her. Damien watches Lloyd through the windows and calls him, taunting him and trying to get him to kill Max. However, Ray realizes there are only five buildings that Damien could be watching from and has Julianne trip the alarms in each one at a time, figuring that when they get the one Damien is in, they will hear it over the phone. Just as Damien is about to hang up, the alarm in the building he is in is tripped and the team learn where he is. Damien, seeing Ray and Lloyd head out, realizes what has happened and flees. After chasing him, Damien is captured on a roof by Lloyd and Ray, who threatens to kill him unless he tells where Teresa is. After confirming with Lloyd that Ray is telling the truth he instead offers that he'll tell them after he's sentenced to a proper psychiatric facility by which time Teresa will be dead. Ray dangles him over the edge of the roof and threatens to drop him but the Damien gives in and reveals that he had trapped Teresa in a box on the rooftop of the Marshals' HQ. Julianne is able to rescue her unharmed. The team prepare to arrest him, but Damien taunts them about digging through Charlie's ashes, causing Ray to shove him off the roof. Damien crashes into a car below, killing him. Ray is now suspected by the Marshals of having murdered him. Later, Ray returns Charlie's badge, retrieved from Damien before he was pushed off the roof, to Charlie's widow. Known Victims *2 unnamed coeds *Erin Ning *Unnamed prison guard *Unnamed man *Alexa Berger (intended) *Marge Lepetsky *Unnamed girl (attempted) *Charlie DuChamp *Lloyd Lowery (attempted) *Megan Coogan (attempted) *Nina Paulson (killed by overdosing her) *Teresa Zancanelli (attempted) *Unnamed old lady Appearances *An Unjust Death Trivia *Damien is the first criminal who's name is revealed (on 14 October 2011), before the episode appeared, somewhere in 2012. *Damien is the first criminal who's last name isn't revealed, before his appearance on the show. **Damien is also the first criminal who's last name isn't revealed, before his appearance on www.aetv.com. *Damien was responsible for the killing of Charlie DuChamp. Behind the scenes *Jason Behr will be playing the role of Dariuswww.tvline.com. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Convict Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Male